Baptême de l'air
by duneline
Summary: Lisbon inflige une punition à Jane qui n'est pas de son goût...Slash/Yaoi Jane/Machburn.
1. Chapter 1

Constatant le peu de slash sur un personnage que j'aime bien, j'en écris une pour le plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

« Baptême de l'air » :

Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby, l'air stoïque, observaient ce qui se passait dans le bureau de leur chef.

Cette dernière discutait rageusement avec un homme grand, svelte et à l'allure élégante et sportive. Les collègues de Lisbon avaient reconnu Walter Machburn et s'interrogeaient sur sa présence au CBI.

Soudain, Lisbon sortit de son bureau, suivi de Walter et se posta devant le divan de l'unique personne qui ne se préoccupait de son humeur exécrable.

Patrick Jane somnolait, indifférent à la présence de sa patronne et un sourire d'ange sur son beau visage.

« -Cela ne prend pas avec moi. Lança Lisbon, d'une voix sèche et les bras croisés. Jane, je sais que vous ne dormez pas. »

L'endormi, s'obstinant à ne pas ouvrir les yeux, fut secoué sans ménagement et émergea de son « pseudo sommeil » avec un cri de protestation.

Sous l'œil agacé et amusé, à la fois, du milliardaire Machburn. Celui-ci perçut dans les prunelles bleues du mentaliste un éclat d'espièglerie conjuguée à de l'hilarité.

Patrick se redressa sur son divan et posa ses yeux sur le milliardaire et sa patronne dont le regard noir le fusillait.

« -Pourquoi une telle envie de meurtre ? Demanda Jane, feignant la surprise et d'un ton désinvolte. Je vous agace et ce n'est pas la première fois. Alors, pourquoi une telle réaction, Lisbon ? »

La jeune femme marmonna des mots inintelligibles, l'air complètement excédée et parvint à se calmer. Un peu.

« -Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez dit à Walter que je passais mes weekends seule ? Reprocha Lisbon, en tentant de garder son sang froid. Résultat : Monsieur m'a invité à un baptême de l'air pour ce samedi ! »

Les autres équipiers de la jeune femme tendirent, soudainement, l'oreille. Visiblement intéressés par la suite qui promettaient d'être « croustillantes » et « orageuses » !

« -Vous avez accepté l'invitation, j'espère ? Fit Jane, avec un demi-sourire et sans se démonter. Vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées et Walter se dévoue gentiment. »

Interloquée par l'assurance et l'affirmation tranquille du consultant, Lisbon faillit céder à une pulsion de meurtre : Dégainer son arme de service et abattre Patrick sur le champ !

Furieuse, la jeune femme se pencha sur Jane, toujours sur son canapé, et les yeux rivés à ceux du mentaliste, énonça, d'une voix basse :

« -Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma vie privée, Jane. Ce que je fais de mes weekends ne vous regarde pas, ok ? D'ailleurs, il me semble que c'est à vous de sortir un peu. »

L'expression indéchiffrable et lointaine de Patrick ramena à Lisbon ses esprits. La jeune femme regretta un brève seconde ses paroles mais elle chassa ce sentiment.

Jane l'avait bien cherché.

Walter, en voyant la mine absente de Patrick, intervint :

« -Ce n'est pas grave, Lisbon ! Je vais annuler la réservation. De toute façon, je devais… »

Mais la jeune femme, un sourire malicieux s'affichant largement sur ses traits, secoua la tête et refusa :

« -Non, Walter. Jane vous a fait revenir d'Europe et vous a fait rater une réunion importante. Il est juste qu'il répare son erreur. Donc, je donne son weekend à Jane. »

Cho attendit, tout ouïe, ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe. Suspendus aux lèvres de Lisbon.

Patrick, retrouvant ses esprits, eut un immense sourire en entendant s'offrir un weekend entier.

« -Jane, vous irez à ce baptême de l'air avec Walter. » Finit d'annoncer Lisbon, d'un ton triomphant.

Effaré, hébété, Patrick s'empressa de protester :

« -Je ne peux pas…J'ai le vertige et je n'ai jamais fait du parachute ! »

Les rires de ses équipiers achevèrent de conforter Lisbon dans sa décision. La jeune femme haussa des épaules et murmura :

« -Eh bien, vous apprendrez ! »

Sonné, Patrick s'affala sur son divan. Mince ! Le jeu s'était retourné contre lui !

« -Patrick est un froussard, Lisbon ! S'insurgea Walter qui ne désirait pas d'un élève comme Jane. Je préférerai avec vous ! »

Patrick fut piqué au vif par cette remarque. Lui, un froussard ?

Il releva le menton, les traits décidés :

« -Ok ! Je viens, Walter ! »

Walter réprima un gémissement…

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick Jane, pris à son propre jeu, doit passer un weekend avec Walter Mashburn.

A faire du parachute !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Walter, terminant de finir d'enfiler sa tenue de parachutiste, jeta un œil distrait sur Jane et leur instructrice.

Son agacement, d'avoir à se coltiner le jeune consultant durant deux jours, disparut devant une franche et sincère admiration : Patrick, adossé à l'avion, discutait avec la jeune femme et ne paraissait nullement stressé par la perspective de devoir bientôt faire un saut dans le vide.

Il était parfaitement à l'aise et sa conversation, sur un ton enjoué et accompagnée d'un sourire éblouissant, captivait Irena.

Cette dernière, suspendue à ses lèvres, se contentait de répondre par des battements de cils et des sourires enjôleurs.

Le regard de Walter se mit à glisser sur la silhouette, bien découplée, du jeune mentaliste et le milliardaire, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, compara la beauté brune de Lisbon à celle blonde de Jane.

Une rougeur furtive colora ses joues lorsque Patrick se retourna sur lui, les yeux pétillants de malice et un air amusé sur ses traits.

Un lent demi-sourire se dessina sur les jolies lèvres du jeune blond qui n'était pas dupe de l'air brusquement occupé du milliardaire.

« -Nous y allons, Irena ? » Suggéra Walter, en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton naturel.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête et fit signe au pilote d'approcher. Walter monta à bord de l'avion et s'installa sur une des banquettes de l'engin. Il fut rejoint par Patrick qui choisit de s'asseoir en face du jeune milliardaire.

Irena s'incrusta auprès du mentaliste dont l'expression, discrètement réjouie, eut le don d'énerver Walter.

Celui-ci détourna les yeux et les fixa sur la carlingue de l'avion qui avait pris son envol. Mais il faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque quand Jane, s'inclinant vers lui, chuchota, sur le ton de la confidence :

« -Ce n'est pas très judicieux, en terme de beauté, de comparer une femme à un homme. Je me demande ce que penserait Lisbon si elle savait cela ! »

Le cynisme et le flegme tranquille, avec lequel fut dite l'affirmation, entamèrent sérieusement le self-control de l'homme d'affaire aux nerfs d'acier.

Walter jura intérieurement et s'imagina en train de flanquer une bonne correction à ce jeune arrogant et présomptueux.

Ledit arrogant ne lui arrivant qu'aux épaules.

« -Non, non ! Fit Patrick, en agitant son index. Lisbon ne serait pas contente si vous lui abîmiez son petit consultant ! »

Walter décocha un regard furibond et meurtrier à Jane qui affichait un sourire amusé et détaché. Le rire, que tentait de réprimer Irena, insupporta le jeune milliardaire qui décida de riposter, d'une voix tranchante et froide :

« -Vous vous croyez si indispensable que cela dans son équipe ? Vous êtes présomptueux et orgueilleux. C'est votre ego qui vous a conduit à ce que vous êtes maintenant ! Un prétentieux égoïste dont la vie sociale est inexistant et terne ! Vos prétendues compétences ont coûté la vie à des personnes innocentes ! »

La lueur fugitive de blessure dans les yeux de Jane stoppa net la colère de Walter qui se mordit les lèvres.

Le milliardaire réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin pour ce qui n'était que des taquineries de la part du consultant.

Irena, gênée, ne sut comment réagir et alla parler au pilote. L'expression de Patrick s'était fermée.

« -Je sais. » Dit-il, un air absent sur ses traits.

Walter regrettait ses paroles et voulut s'excuser. Mais Patrick, gardant la tête baissée, se mura dans un mutisme. Décourageant les tentatives du milliardaire.

« -Je ne désirais pas dire cela. Commença Walter, hésitant et confus. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée… »

Patrick releva vivement la tête et interrompit Walter :

« -Non, vous avez raison. »

Il détourna son visage pour masquer le tremblement de ses lèvres et ses yeux trop brillants. Soudain, au grand désarroi du jeune consultant, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles et des sanglots, incontrôlés, secouèrent son corps.

Walter, figé devant la vision de cet homme pleurant, fut pris de remords et se maudit pour son idiotie.

Il se précipita vers Jane et essaya, maladroitement, de le serrer dans une étreinte amicale et compatissante. Mais le jeune blond, humilié, se releva et repoussa Walter dans un geste brutal.

La vue brouillée par les larmes, ayant conscience de perdre sa dignité, il hurla :

« -Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Laissez-moi ! »

Sous les yeux épouvantés de Walter et d'Irena, Patrick se saisit de la poignée commandant l'ouverture de l'entrée et tira, en ne cessant de murmurer :

« -Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Gardez votre fichue « baptême de l'air » pour vous ! »

Oubliant qu'ils étaient en plein vol. Walter se rua vers Jane à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit et l'air s'engouffra dans l'avion.

Patrick récupéra ses esprits, en remarquant les nuages sous ses pieds et essaya de s'agripper à la poignée. En vain.

Dans un cri, il chuta.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Blessé par la remarque de Mashburn, Patrick chute de l'avion !

Voici la suite donc…

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Walter, statufié et horrifié, observait la silhouette du jeune mentaliste qui tournoyait dans le vide.

Irena, les deux mains à la bouche, assistait au drame. Les traits déformés par l'épouvante.

Puis, sous les yeux incrédules des deux personnes, Patrick exécuta un prompt rétablissement et avec une grâce et une habilité extraordinaire, se mit à planer dans les airs comme un oiseau.

« -Il est réellement doué ! Fit Walter, soulagé et admiratif de la maitrise parfaite de Jane. Pour son premier saut, il assure ! ».

La rougeur soudaine et l'embarras d'Irena intrigua le jeune milliardaire qui lui adressa un regard interrogatif et curieux. La jeune femme, mal à l'aise, voulut fuir la question muette de son patron mais celui-ci, d'autorité, lui intima de s'expliquer.

Ce que finit par faire Irena avec un sentiment de culpabilité :

« -Il m'a avoué ne pas être un novice dans le parachutisme ! Il a déjà pratiqué le skysurf avec des amis ! »

L'aveu d'Irena provoqua une fureur immense chez le milliardaire qui se sentit le dernier des idiots. Patrick l'avait manipulé !

Blême de rage, marmonnant des tas de promesses de tortures, Walter sauta de l'avion. Il vit le parachute de Jane se déployer et parvenant à la hauteur du jeune homme, il tira sur le sien.

Jane atterrit avec douceur sur le gazon de l'aérodrome et se débarrassant hâtivement de ses harnais, il entreprit une course folle vers le hangar. Il bifurqua en direction des grilles et commença à les escalader.

Malheureusement, Walter, sportif accompli, rattrapa le jeune consultant et l'agrippa par une jambe.

« -Patrick Jane ! Gronda le milliardaire, agacé et énervé. Vous m'avez menti et manipulé ! Espèce de menteur ! »

Un direct du droit lui coupa le souffle et la parole, causant une douleur à la mâchoire de Walter. Patrick, la mine dure, toisa Mashburn qui répliqua d'un crochet imparable.

Contre toute attente, le jeune consultant eut un sourire :

« -Nous sommes quittes. Déclara Jane, en se massant la joue. J'accepte vos excuses. »

Avec désinvolture, le jeune blond tendit la main en signe de réconciliation. Un sourire engageant sur ses lèvres qui saignaient un peu.

Ebahi par tant de nonchalance, Walter refusa la poignée de main et se détournant, il s'éloigna d'une démarche raide et digne.

Patrick se dépêcha de le rejoindre et lui barra le chemin, une lueur narquoise dans ses yeux bleus.

« -Vous êtes furieux que je me sois confié à Irena. Déduisit Jane, avec un petit sourire en coin. Je vous promets que cette femme n'est rien pour moi. Juste un flirt. »

Walter envoya un regard terrible et lança :

« -Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier ! Vos affaires de cœur ne me concernent pas ! »

Patrick s'immobilisa brusquement et levant les yeux au ciel, fixa les nuages. Walter céda à la curiosité et jeta un œil vers le ciel. Rien. Il n'y avait rien de captivant. Alors ?...

Des lèvres, chaudes et fermes, se posèrent brièvement sur celles du milliardaire qui n'eut aucune réaction. Pendant un laps de temps assez long.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? » Hurla Walter, choqué.

Jane arbora une expression innocente.

« -Je vous ai donné ce que vous désiriez, Walter. Affirma le consultant, d'un ton enjoué et espiègle. Hem, au fait, j'aime bien la cuisine française. »

Sur un rire, un rien provocateur, Patrick se rendit au hangar et salua, d'un signe de tête, Irena dont l'avion venait de se poser.

Walter, partagé entre l'exaspération et la jalousie, se décida de rentrer dans le hangar. Il enveloppa Jane d'un œil fasciné et la démarche insouciante du blond lui arracha une lueur attendrie…

« -Là, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. » Permit Walter, d'une voix taquine.

Il ôta ses mains du visage de Patrick qui eut le souffle coupée. Le jeune blond, interloqué, resta silencieux pendant que d'innombrables convives, élégamment vêtus, le détaillaient.

Il se tourna vers le jeune milliardaire qui le narguait, discrètement, une expression amusée sur ses traits.

Déboussolé, il vit, au premier rang, Lisbon magnifique dans une robe de soirée noire. Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice au milliardaire.

Ce dernier abandonna Patrick pour se joindre auprès de la jeune femme et lui donna un baiser sur la tempe.

Une femme, habillée avec raffinement, vint sur l'estrade et se saisit du micro.

« -Nous allons procéder aux enchères pour ce charmant jeune homme. Dit-elle, en approchant du mentaliste. Combien êtes-vous prêtes, mesdames, à donner pour une soirée avec Patrick Jane ? Un consultant très doué du CBI. Rappelons que l'argent sera reversé pour « l'enfance maltraitée . »

Patrick admit sa défaite face à Lisbon et durant toute la durée des enchères, il distribua des sourires charmeurs aux dames et demoiselles de la salle.

Walter suivait cela, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il avait du mal à cacher son hilarité.

Une voix masculine et agréable s'éleva et causa une stupeur sans nom :

« -500 000 Dollars ! »

L'auteur de la proposition était un jeune homme brun aux traits d'Adonis. Adossé à un pilier du somptueux manoir de Mashburn, il buvait une coupe de champagne et ses yeux verts scrutaient Patrick dans les moindres détails.

Walter examina le jeune homme dont le visage demeurait impassible. Il ne put réprimer un agacement lorsqu'il vit le courant passer entre Patrick et ce riche inconnu.

« -600 000 ! » Renchérit Walter, sans réfléchir.

Lisbon sursauta et contempla, abasourdie, son partenaire de soirée. Patrick n'accorda aucune attention au milliardaire et se contentait de sourire, subjugué, au jeune brun.

Walter, réalisant ce fait, sentit l'énervement s'emparer de lui.

« -700 000. » Fit le bel Adonis, avec un clin d'œil au mentaliste.

Le milliardaire, avec un air de défi à l'encontre de celui-ci, cria :

« -1 million ! »

Un silence ahuri pétrifia les invités de Mashburn. Lisbon, vexée et humiliée, quitta la réception.

Le jeune brun eut une moue de résignation et salua de la main Patrick, s'en allant. Le consultant descendit de l'estrade, vif et essaya de le suivre.

Mais Walter se saisit de Patrick et le trainant derrière lui, il l'emmena dans un couloir.

« -Vous savez, je suis insomniaque. Informa Jane, paniqué. Je risque de vous épuiser, Walter. »

Walter ne répondit pas, continua d'entrainer Patrick vers une porte en bois massif et l'enfonçant, il fit rentrer le blond dans une chambre spacieuse et le jeta, sans ménagement, sur un lit.

Puis les bras croisés, il resta debout à admirer la silhouette souple et mince du mentaliste.

Jane, étendu sur le dos, déglutit devant le regard sombre de Walter. Il frissonna devant l'affirmation que lui chuchota le jeune milliardaire :

« -Vous succomberez au sommeil, je vous le promets. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Mashburn a déboursé un million pour une soirée avec Jane.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Les cheveux en désordre, ses mèches blondes retombant sur ses yeux bleus, une expression apeurée et hagarde sur ses traits, Patrick se recula jusqu'à la tête du lit. Suveillant du regard Mashburn.

Le jeune milliardaire laissa perdre son regard sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du mentaliste, devant admettre que le consultant était désirable ainsi et eut une moue de dépit, en décroisant ses bras.

« -Détendez-vous, Jane ! Rassura Walter, sarcastique. Je suis loin d'être une brute ! Je n'ai payé que pour une soirée avec vous et non, une nuit avec vous. »

Le soulagement visible de Patrick amena un sourire narquois et ironique au milliardaire qui, attrapant une chaise, inspecta Jane.

Malgré lui, la mine songeuse et perplexe, Walter examina le jeune blond et l'image de Lisbon se superposa sur celle de Jane. Lisbon était une beauté brune comme il les aimait : La jeune agent était rafraichissante et sa personnalité volontaire et franche lui plaisait.

Alors, pourquoi était –il dans la chambre avec Jane au lieu d'être avec la jeune femme ? Qu'avait Patrick de si particulier, à part, bien sûr, son don de manipulateur ?

Walter l'avait toujours jugé insignifiant et trop « cérébral » pour lui. Trop doux, trop placide et trop effacé…

« -J'ai des atouts subtils que le commun des mortels ne peut saisir. Fit Patrick, tirant Walter de ses pensées. Un charme et un magnétisme discret pour les personnes intelligentes… »

Soudain, le jeune blond écarquilla les yeux avant de s'affaisser sur le lit. Walter, ne cédant pas à la panique, se contenta de dire :

« -Lisbon m'a prévenu pour votre don de « biométrie ». Cessez de vous défiler à chaque fois que cela devient trop sérieux. Jane ? »

Ennuyé, il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit auprès du blond. Il lui tapota la joue. Sans résultat.

Patrick demeura inerte.

L'affolement commençant à s'emparer du milliardaire, Walter prit le pouls du jeune blond. Il devint blême.

Aucun pouls. Se ruant comme une furie vers la salle de réception, il hurla :

«-Un médecin, vite ! »

Un homme répondit à l'appel de détresse de Mashburn et tous les deux coururent dans la chambre.

Walter expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était produit et le docteur déboula dans la pièce comme un bolide.

Il stoppa net et se retournant vers Walter, un sourcil relevé, il lui fit signe de constater les faits.

Le sang lui montant à la figure, une rage sans nom l'envahissant, le jeune homme d'affaire vit que le lit était vide et que la fenêtre était ouverte.

Patrick l'avait encore berné !

« -Je crois qu'on est suivi ! » Remarqua le bel adonis aux yeux verts, en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur.

Effectivement, une voiture arrivait à vive allure et risquait de percuter la décapotable.

« -Accélère ! Recommanda le mentaliste. Il va être furieux s'il s'aperçoit de notre blague ! »

Le jeune conducteur marmonna en décochant un vif regard vers Jane et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

« -Surtout que je risque ma « peau » dans cette histoire ! Bougonna-t-il, d'un ton mécontent. Toi et tes drôles idées ! C'est la dernière fois que je te rends un service, Patrick ! Bon sang ! Faire une blague à Mashburn ! »

Patrick pouffa de rire, agaçant son ami et déclara :

« -Je t'ai aidé à sauver ton entreprise, Edward ! C'était mérité ! »

Edward jura entre ses dents, gardant ses pensées pour lui et observa que la voiture de Walter déboitait sur la gauche.

Dans un crissement assourdissant de pneus et de frein, le coupé sport de Mashburn se mit en travers de la route. Bloquant le passage et empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

A contrecoeur, Edward dut freiner et s'arrêter. Priant pour que le milliardaire ne l'écorcha pas vif !

Walter descendit de son véhicule, franchit rapidement la distance le séparant de Jane et se désintéressant du conducteur, il sortit le mentaliste du décapotable.

Il l'emmena dans son coupé sport et reprenant sa place au volant, il démarra au quart de tour.

« -Heu, nous allons où ? » Demanda un Patrick, penaud.

Walter, les lèvres serrées, pâle de rage, se concentrait sur la route. Il ne daigna pas accorder une réponse à Jane qui se tut.

Les yeux écarquillés et un émerveillement sur ses traits, Patrick aperçut un jet sur le tarmac de l'aérodrome privé.

« -Vous partez quelque part, Walter ? » Interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Walter gara sa voiture près du jet et deux hommes vinrent vers eux. Ils saluèrent respectueusement le propriétaire de ces lieux et ouvrirent les portières du coupé.

Patrick remercia l'un des deux hommes et se dirigea vers Mashburn qui donnait des instructions à un pilote.

Il attendit, contemplant distraitement l'avion.

« -Je voulais m'excuser pour cette soirée. Commença Walter, s'adressant à Patrick surpris. J'ai bien mérité votre « leçon ». Je vous dois un dîner dans un restaurant français, Patrick. »

Le jeune mentaliste, ému par la délicate attention de Mashburn, frémit sous la manière dont Walter avait prononcé son prénom.

« -Dans quel Etat des USA m'emmenez-vous ? Fit Jane, enjoué et enthousiaste. Je parie pour Los Angeles, la cité des stars. Là-bas, il y a la crème des cuisiniers français ! »

Le jeune brun sourit devant la joie enfantine qui pétillait dans les yeux bleus du mentaliste. Il glissa sa main dans celle du blond qui l'accepta et le mena à bord du jet.

« -Pour une fois, votre don vous fait défaut. Rit Walter, en installant le jeune consultant près du hublot. Je vous emmène diner à Paris. »

A l'annonce de ce voyage en France, Patrick ne sut que dire. Impressionné et ravi.

Il nicha son visage contre l'épaule de Walter et balbutia des remerciements.

Mashburn caressa les mèches blondes du consultant et déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme.

« -Dormez, Patrick. Conseilla-t-il, d'une voix apaisante. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Je vous le promets. »

Bercé par la voix grave et calme de Walter, le mentaliste baissa lentement les paupières. Sa respiration se ralentit et devint régulière.

Un sourire béat sur ses traits, le jeune blond s'endormit. Et ce, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps…

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Une escapade à Paris est un cadeau magnifique de la part de Mashburn au mentaliste.

Je me suis inspirée d'une scène culte de « Pretty woman » que j'adore pour ce chapitre.

A vous de la reconnaître !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Patrick s'éveilla, s'étirant avec un bien-être et une volupté merveilleux et examina l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Visiblement, il était couché dans un lit d'une vaste suite d'hôtel. Il sauta du lit, vit qu'il était en pyjama de coton et se dirigea vers la fenêtre : La vue donnait directement sur la Tour Eiffel et les Champs Elysés.

« -Bien dormi ? » Demanda Walter, adossé à la porte de la chambre.

Patrick observa le jeune milliardaire et sa tenue décontractée : Polo et pantalon de flanelle.

« -Merci de ne pas m'avoir réveillé. Fit-il, avec un sourire de gratitude. Je n'étais pas trop lourd pour vous ? De votre jet à l'hôtel ? »

Mashburn le rassura par un signe de dénégation de la tête. Il s'approcha de Jane et l'enlaça par la taille. Il le sentit tendu et la lueur désemparée et paniquée, dans les yeux du consultant, conforta le milliardaire dans sa certitude.

Le visage baissé, se mordillant les lèvres, n'osant affronter le regard de Walter, Patrick ne chercha pourtant pas à fuir l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Il frémit lorsque des lèvres, fraiches et tendres, frôlèrent son front. Alors, il s'enhardit à poser son visage contre la poitrine du milliardaire et les yeux clos, s'abandonna à des émotions qu'il s'était interdit d'éprouver. Depuis le meurtre de sa femme et de sa fille…

Une quiétude, une sérénité et un sentiment de sécurité absolu dans les bras réconfortants et affectueux de Walter.

Mashburn, ne se lassant pas, berçait le jeune mentaliste et lui murmurait des mots doux et apaisants. Désireux de se racheter de ses paroles malheureuses lors du fameux weekend.

Ressentant un bonheur infini de le sentir contre lui, il prolongea ces instants de plénitude.

« -J'ai réservé une table pour ce soir. Informa le jeune milliardaire, en saisissant son portable. Je règle quelques soucis avec mon conseiller et je vous emmène visiter les Champs Elysés. »

Patrick acquiesça à ce programme et choisit de quitter la suite pour se rendre dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il avisa, étonné, une bijouterie dans une galerie marchande située à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres, il décida d'y entrer pour trouver un cadeau pour Walter. Il se promena le long des vitrines, comparant les prix et se désespérant de ne rien trouver d'abordable.

Il finit par choisir une gourmette en argent massif et une vendeuse, avenante et polie, l'empaqueta dans un bel écrin.

Elle allait encaisser l'achat du mentaliste quand le gérant l'enjoignit de lui passer le relais.

« -Un problème, monsieur ? » S'enquit Patrick, d'un ton désinvolte et non intimidé par la moue hautaine et méprisante de l'employé.

Celui ignora ostensiblement la carte de crédit que lui tendait le jeune consultant et décréta, d'une voix snob :

« -Nous ne pouvons vous servir. Nous avons une réputation à conserver. Votre clientèle n'est guère décente dans cette boutique respectable. »

Le jeune mentaliste haussa un sourcil, d'un air ironique et avec un sourire provocateur, il devina :

« -Les commérages sont parvenus à vos oreilles clairvoyantes. Effectivement, je suis un « escort boy ». Un « escort boy » à un million. »

Il se délecta de l'air outré et offusqué du gérant qui fit signe à des agents de sécurité d'intervenir. Il fit un clin d'œil malicieux et complice à la jeune vendeuse qui, conquise par son effronterie et son sarcasme, lui envoya un discret sourire.

Mashburn assista à toute la scène, de l'extérieur de la bijouterie. Il prit son mobile, tapa un numéro et surveillant les vigiles d'un œil, discuta calmement avec son interlocuteur.

Il raccrocha et indifférent aux agents de sécurité, il rejoignit Patrick près du comptoir.

Il se plaça derrière le jeune consultant, mit ses mains autour de sa taille dans un geste protecteur et adressa un sourire courtois au gérant.

Jane, instinctivement, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Walter et réprima un fou-rire devant la mine congestionnée de l'employé.

« -Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles. Fit Mashburn, d'un ton détaché. Monsieur Jane est votre patron. Il peut vous virer. »

Le gérant, incrédule et suffoqué d'indignation, s'empressa de vérifier cette information et blêmit, en recevant la confirmation par téléphone. Patrick, hébété par la nouvelle, fixa Walter.

« -Eh bien, j'ai réussi un exploit. Remarqua le milliardaire, en riant gentiment. Je vous laisse sans voix ! »

Les joues du mentaliste rougirent de confusion sous cette affirmation. Puis l'expression du jeune blond se fit lointaine, absente et nostalgique. Un furtif moment.

Patrick reprit ses esprits : Il scruta la jeune vendeuse et lui serra la main.

« -Félicitation, mademoiselle. Congratula-t-il, avec un large sourire. Vous êtes la nouvelle gérante. Restez vous-même et tout ira bien. »

Assis au comptoir du bar de l'hôtel, Patrick épatait des jeunes femmes avec la démonstration de ses talents.

Ces dernières, impressionnées et séduites par les déductions du jeune Américain, étaient totalement sous le charme de Jane.

Bien que flatté, le mentaliste s'impatientait du retard de Walter. Le milliardaire n'était toujours pas descendu de sa suite depuis une bonne demi- heure.

Soudain, Jane sentit que l'on glissait quelque chose dans sa poche et jetant des regards vifs et scrutateurs par-dessus le groupe de jeunes femmes, il reconnut une silhouette.

La silhouette, se dirigeant vers la sortie, se retourna et sourit au mentaliste. C'était le bel homme qui avait surenchéri sur Walter. Lors de la soirée des enchères sur le consultant.

Distraitement, Patrick se saisit du papier plié de sa poche et lut les mots griffonnés dessus.

Le sang se retira de son visage et le monde vacilla autour de lui.

Ecartant sans ménagement les femmes agglutinées au bar, il se rua vers l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra à l'intérieur.

Le cœur battant d'une anxiété terrible. Arrivé dans la suite du milliardaire, Patrick défonça la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit et hurla :

« -Walter ! Walter ! »

Aucune réponse. Le consultant, cédant à la panique et à l'angoisse, courut vers la chambre et stoppa. Hésitant. La main tremblante.

Inspirant un grand coup, Patrick entrouvrit lentement la porte.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effroi devant le visage, rond et souriant, dessiné sur le mur. Avec du sang.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Red John a suivi Jane en France et à travers Walter, s'en prend au mentaliste.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Tétanisé par l'épouvante et l'horreur, l'esprit engourdi, Patrick balaya la chambre, d'un regard vide et absent.

Sur le lit, un homme, grotesquement positionné, ne respirait plus. Son corps, dénudé, les vêtements déchirés, était lacéré de sillons profonds et sanglants : Le sang était encore frais.

Ses mèches brunes, gluantes de sang, ne pouvait masquer l'expression de souffrance et de terreur sur les traits du mort.

Puis un gémissement s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce et le blond, sortant de son engourdissement, se précipita vers la salle de bain.

« -Walter ! Appela-t-il, un espoir fou dans la voix. Walter ! »

Il rentra dans la pièce d'eau et vit le milliardaire qui était étendu sur le carrelage. Ce dernier se redressa et grimaça, en se massant la nuque. Un filet de sang séchait sur sa tempe.

Jane, soulagé et heureux de le voir vivant, se jeta dans les bras du brun qui l'y accueillit avec un sourire groggy.

« -J'ai cru qu'il vous avait tué ! Souffla le consultant, en pressant à étouffer Walter. J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu ! »

Mashburn caressa, délicatement, les cheveux du blond et le repoussa sans brutalité.

« -Mais vous allez finir par me tuer. Taquina le milliardaire, en adoptant un ton léger. Par asphyxie amoureuse ! »

Il nota la tension et le regard désemparé de son mentaliste qui, debout face à lui, était perdu dans une immense réflexion. Prenant son mobile, il prévint la police.

Racontant comment l'ancien gérant de la bijouterie l'avait piégé et l'avait menacé d'une arme, Mashburn, assis sur un fauteuil, examinait le consultant pendant qu'un inspecteur prenait sa déposition.

Il était préoccupé par l'air sérieux et lointain du jeune blond qui, à l'écart, dans un coin sombre du salon, répondait aux questions d'un autre agent de police.

« -Puis un autre homme vous a assommé par derrière. Répéta l'inspecteur, avec un ton professionnel. Mais pourquoi avoir tué l'ancien gérant et pas vous ? Pourquoi vous avoir laissé en vie ? Ce serait le fameux « John le Rouge », le serial killer… »

Le tremblement, à peine perceptible, dans le son de la voix de l'inspecteur français trahit son excitation et la satisfaction professionnelle d'être sur une affaire de « premier choix ».

Mais Patrick mit fin aux espérances du policier, d'un ton sarcastique et tranchant :

« -Ce n'était pas « Red John ». Je connais son mode opératoire et ceci n'est pas le sien. « Red John » ne se vante pas de ses meurtres auprès de moi et est plutôt discret. Là, il s'agit d'un de ces psychopathes qui font partie de son réseau. Un « apprenti » et un admirateur de « Red John ». Celui-ci m'a averti, par une lettre, que j'avais une nouvelle dette envers son maitre. « Red John » vous a sauvé la vie, Walter, pour créer un lien émotionnel avec moi. »

Tous se figèrent, hormis Walter, et dévisagèrent le mentaliste, interpelés par la froideur avec lequel Jane avait dit ses déductions.

Patrick, indifférent à l'ambiance lourde et aux interrogations muettes des policiers, se leva et se refugia près de la baie vitrée. Au passage, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux du milliardaire.

Mashburn y lut de la culpabilité, de la honte, de l'inquiétude et surtout, du désarroi. Il désirait le rejoindre mais son instinct d'homme d'affaire le lui déconseilla.

Le mentaliste, de par son attitude réservée, dégageait des ondes glacées qui ne signifiaient qu'une chose : Son besoin de solitude.

Walter soupira, impuissant. Jane était en train de s'enfoncer dans son monde, construisant un rempart pour décourager tout intrus. Un mur pour se préserver, lui et son équilibre mental.

Dans le jet qui les ramenait en Californie, Walter discutait avec Lisbon au téléphone.

La jeune femme, soucieuse de l'intégrité psychologique de son consultant, avait appelé Jane.

Celui-ci se montrant peu prolifique en paroles, elle s'était résolu à passer par le milliardaire.

« -Il est toujours muré dans son silence. Informa Mashburn, en jetant un œil au mentaliste. Il est ainsi depuis notre départ de l'hôtel. Oui, je veille sur lui. Comptez sur moi, agent Lisbon. »

Il raccrocha et observa le jeune blond qui occupait un siège près du hublot. Eloigné de Walter.

Les yeux dans le paysage nuageux du ciel américain, le buste droit, les traits indéchiffrables, Patrick n'avait bougé depuis le décollage du jet.

Sentant le regard anxieux de Walter, il quitta son siège et vint s'installer en face du brun.

Avant qu'il ne pût émettre un mot, le milliardaire le devança, d'un air déterminé :

« -Non, il n'est pas question que je cesse de vous voir, Patrick. Je refuse qu'un psychopathe me dicte ma façon de vivre et s'immisce dans ma vie privée et amoureuse. Lisbon, Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt sont des gens qui comptent pour vous. Pourtant, vous acceptez qu'ils risquent, un jour, d'être la cible de « Red John ». »

Jane vrilla ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Walter qui ne cilla pas. Il dit, calmement :

« -Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ils sont du métier et sont conscients des risques de collaborer avec moi. « Red John » a prouvé qu'il pouvait vous atteindre n'importe où. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne, encore, à vous, Walter. Je ne supporterai pas de revivre le même drame. »

Le milliardaire s'inclina vers le mentaliste, lui prit les mains et murmura :

« -Moi aussi, je suis prêt à ces risques. Pour toi, Patrick. »

Un éclat de tendresse illumina, une seconde, le visage du mentaliste qui, se penchant vers Walter, s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser.

Leur premier baiser. Un baiser que Mashburn approfondit, savourant le goût et la texture de la peau de Patrick.

Patrick y mit fin, en s'écartant avec douceur. Mashburn, ébloui, lui sourit.

« -Toi et moi n'existent plus. Déclara Jane, sérieusement. Je refuse que tu sois la cible de « Red John » à cause de moi. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Walter va-t-il consentir, aisément, à la rupture désirée par Jane ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Lisbon eut une expression de lassitude et d'exaspération absolues, en apercevant une silhouette mince, souple et à l'allure déliée et assurée venir dans la direction de son bureau.

De suite, son équipe se mit en mode « espionnage » et feignant de se concentrer sur les paperasses en cours, tendit l'oreille. A l'affut des futurs échanges verbaux entre la jeune femme et le nouvel arrivant.

« -Cela fait maintenant trois jours, Walter. Commença Lisbon, d'un ton impatient et las. Trois jours que vous assiégez mon bureau et que vous me dérangez. Vous savez très bien, Walter, que lorsque Jane a une idée en tête, il peut être aussi buté qu'une mule. Il ne veut pas vous voir. Il ne vous verra pas. Renoncez. Acceptez sa décision. »

Le milliardaire, les traits impassibles et les yeux rivés à ceux du jeune agent, avait écouté les conseils. En silence. Désinvolte en apparence.

Mais la détermination lue dans le regard de l'homme d'affaire fit deviner à Lisbon que cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en tirerait pas avec de simples mots. Maudissant Patrick et la situation délicate dans laquelle il la mettait, elle suggéra :

« -Pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas ? Il finira bien par se lasser et vous répondre. Ou, alors, allez chez lui, Walter. Je suis sûre que vous réussiriez par le convaincre de vous ouvrir la porte. »

Un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, Mashburn sortit de son silence et répliqua, ironique :

« -Vous savez que Jane a changé de numéro de téléphone et qu'il ne dort pas chez lui, ces jours-ci, pour m'éviter. Puis le fait qu'il soit malade, à chaque fois, que je viens ici n'est plus crédible ! Arrangez-vous pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette, Lisbon. Sinon, je reste dans votre bureau le temps qu'il faudra. Et, vous savez que j'en suis capable. »

La menace énoncée, Walter se mura dans un silence qui devint insupportable pour Lisbon. A bout de nerf, la jeune femme céda et décrocha son téléphone.

Surveillant Walter du regard, elle parla :

« -Jane, j'ai besoin de vos conseils. Vous pourriez descendre une minute ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Patrick, planqué dans son bureau, médita un instant les paroles de sa supérieure et eut un sourire narquois :

« -Il est là, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous menace de coucher dans votre bureau tant qu'il ne me verra pas, hem ? Bonne chance, Lisbon ! Il est bien capable de cela et il est tout-à-fait sérieux ! »

Enervée par le flegme et le cynisme de Jane face à cette situation, Lisbon ordonna, d'un ton sec et résolu :

« -Vous allez régler votre histoire avec Walter, tout de suite, Jane ! Sinon, je vous fais arrêter tous les deux et je vous enferme dans la même cellule. Cela, vous savez que j'en suis capable aussi ! Alors, cessez de vous planquer et vous allez discuter comme des adultes ! Immédiatement ! »

Le coup d'éclat de Lisbon lui attira toute l'attention des membres du CBI et la jeune femme dut foudroyer, des yeux, certains curieux pour que l'ambiance revint au travail. Mashburn avait assisté à la scène, sans bouger et avec un calme remarquable.

« -Dehors, Walter ! Fit Lisbon, épuisée et furieuse. Allez l'attendre vers son divan. Il va descendre. »

Walter eut un sourire de remerciement et prit congé du jeune agent avec une ineffable courtoisie.

Courtoisie qui donna une irrépressible envie de lui « taper » dessus à la jeune femme.

Patrick se glissa hors de son bureau et rasant adroitement les murs, se faufila vers une issue de secours. Il se dirigea, d'un pas alerte, l'air normal, vers le parking et s'assurant que le passage était libre, il rejoignit sa voiture.

Ouvrant la portière de sa voiture, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'autorisa à se détendre.

« -Ne devions-nous pas discuter, Patrick ? » Demanda une voix masculine, sarcastique.

Surpris, le mentaliste sursauta et ses clés tombèrent à terre. Walter se pencha et ramassa les clés qu'il empocha tranquillement.

« -Non. Refusa le consultant, d'un ton ferme. Rends-moi mes clés. Tout a été dit, Walter. »

Le milliardaire inspira profondément, s'exhortant au calme et à la patience mais l'expression dure et obstinée de Patrick le mit hors de lui.

Résistant à l'envie de le secouer, il attrapa Jane par les poignets, les lui bloqua derrière le dos et le força à se contempler dans la vitre de la portière du véhicule.

« -Regarde et ne ferme pas les yeux, Patrick. Intima Walter, froidement, en pressant le visage du blond contre la vitre. Tu vois quelque chose ? »

Réprimant un cri de douleur, Patrick se contraignit à observer son reflet dans la vitre mais demeura muet, gardant ses réflexions pour lui.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me répondes. Déclara Walter, glacial. Je ne le veux même pas ! Je vois un homme qui a peur de vivre et d'aimer ! Un homme qui se croit un devoir d'affronter seul ses démons et son ennemi par culpabilité ! Un homme qui s'enferme, un peu plus, dans une prison créée par le meurtrier de sa famille ! »

Il relâcha Patrick qui s'effondra contre la portière de sa voiture et se recula, une moue de mépris et de dédain sur ses lèvres. Il fixa le blond qui ne se redressait pas et qui restait, au sol, les yeux vitreux et absents.

Il secoua la tête, écoeuré et déçu et se détourna de ce spectacle pathétique.

« -Tu me rappelles ma femme. Murmura Patrick, en se relevant. Elle avait la même façon de me secouer et de me dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Une femme exceptionnelle. Comme toi, Walter. Puis elle est morte par ma faute. »

Walter s'immobilisa et au lieu de s'offenser et de se vexer, il fut touché par cette comparaison. Son visage s'adoucit et le milliardaire retourna vers Patrick qui, honteux de son attitude, gardait les yeux baissés.

Il l'enlaça, doucement par la taille et lui releva le menton, affirmant :

« -C'est un très beau compliment, Patrick. Mais je ne suis pas ta femme. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir en restant avec toi. J'accepte les risques. Je te veux, toi avec ton passé et tes fantômes. Donne-nous une chance, s'il te plait. »

La panique, l'incertitude, la crainte et l'espoir se disputèrent le regard du mentaliste dont les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues pâles.

Emu, Walter lui effleura les lèvres de son pouce. Dans une caresse légère…

Le consultant frémit devant tant de tendresse et sanglota, éperdu, le visage pressé contre le torse du milliardaire.

« -Je te demande pardon. Pria-t-il, à travers ses larmes, d'une voix tremblante. Je te demande pardon, Walter. Je veux bien essayer avec toi. Je veux bien… »

Heureux, Mashburn étreignit le mentaliste dans ses bras, les yeux clos. Comblé et satisfait.

Patrick descendit de sa voiture et rentra chez lui, plus serein que d'habitude. Il ne redoutait plus la solitude qui émanait de sa maison et pour la première fois, il prit la direction de son salon.

Il évita les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, « la chambre » et se rendit dans la salle de bain du rez –de- chaussée. Il se doucha rapidement et enfilant un peignoir confortable, il ouvrit un placard dans le couloir.

Un sourire insouciant sur ses traits charmants, il chercha une tenue décente et chic pour une soirée au restaurant : Mashburn l'invitait dans un excellent restaurant français.

Il referma le placard et tressaillit soudainement, pétrifié devant un canon de fusil.

« -Bonsoir, Jane. Fit un homme, d'une voix suave. Tu me reconnais ? »

L'inconnu abaissa le canon du fusil et Patrick reconnut le bel adonis aux yeux verts de la fameuse soirée des enchères.

« -Vous êtes le disciple de « Red John ». » Affirma le mentaliste, dont les yeux eurent un éclat sauvage de haine.

Le bel adonis sourit, se remit à viser le consultant et tira.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

Le disciple de « Red John » a tiré sur Patrick.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Vous m'excuserez pour la numérotation erronée du précédent chapitre !

Merci !

Partie 7 :

A l'instant où retentit la déflagration, Jane ferma les yeux très fort et s'attendit à une douleur cuisante.

Une seconde, puis une autre, s'écoula et rien. Toujours rien. Pas de douleur. Pas de giclée de sang. Juste un rire matois et sournois dans la pièce.

Patrick rouvrit les yeux et choqué, réalisa qu'il était « entier ». Son agresseur riait encore et le narguait, en jouant avec le fusil qu'il finit par jeter au pied du mentaliste.

Le brusque recul et l'air paniqué de Jane provoquèrent une joie démente confinant à une jouissance extrême.

« -Des balles à blanc, Patrick. Expliqua le jeune homme, en souriant avec une nonchalance amusée. Rien que de voir votre expression apeurée était un pur moment de bonheur ! Un vrai régal ! Cela compense ma déception de la soirée des enchères ! Non… »

Ses traits se durcissant, il extirpa un pistolet de dessous sa veste et la braqua sur Patrick qui se figea.

« -Ne me tentez pas, Patrick. Déconseilla l'inconnu, d'une voix glaciale. Celui-ci n'est pas chargé à blanc. J'ai d'autres projets pour vous. Je disais donc que la soirée chez Mashburn aurait été une apothéose, un chef-d'œuvre : Vous et moi partageant une nuit de folie. Surtout que je ne vous étais pas indifférent…Le chasseur et une de ses proies ayant une relation inoubliable ! »

Patrick, au souvenir de l'attirance ressentie lors de cette soirée, éprouva une nausée et un dégoût de lui-même. Une haine immense menaça d'emporter toute prudence chez le consultant qui crispa des poings. Ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement.

Le psychopathe, observant cela, eut un sourire de joie, de triomphe et de fierté.

« -Mais Mashburn a changé la donne. Fit-il, en haussant des épaules, désinvolte. Il s'est entiché de vous, à ma plus grande surprise et à mon plus grand bonheur ! Vous traquer jusqu'à Paris et la mise en scène dans cet hôtel étaient absolument grandioses ! »

L'homme en frémit de bonheur et de jubilation, déclenchant une réaction d'écoeurement et de mépris chez le mentaliste.

Puis sans un mot, il fit signe à Patrick de grimper les escaliers et de se diriger vers « la » chambre. Réticent, Jane hésita mais la menace de l'arme le décida à ouvrir la porte.

Malgré lui, il revit le moment où il avait découvert les corps de sa femme et de sa fille.

La terreur, le désespoir et l'impuissance refluèrent en lui, en des vagues puissantes et les yeux bleus du blond se posèrent sur le dessin tracé sur le mur.

Le remords et la culpabilité déferlèrent, faisant vaciller le consultant qui dut s'accrocher au mur.

« -Enfin, j'y suis ! » S'exclama, avec une ferveur presque religieuse, le psychopathe.

Ce dernier attacha Jane et le bouscula contre un mur. Déposant son arme à terre, il contempla la pièce avec une exaltation fiévreuse et un sourire béat sur son visage. Avec dévotion et une main tremblante d'émotion, il caressa le contour du visage rouge et souriant et amoureusement, pressa ses lèvres contre ce dessin, les yeux clos.

« -Le plus grand triomphe de mon maitre ! Murmura-t-il, dans un soupir admiratif et fanatique. Son chef-d'œuvre ! Son œuvre le plus abouti ! »

Un spasme arc-bouta son corps, subitement et un cri se perdit aux quatre coins de la pièce. L'homme s'affaissa, face au mur et les yeux fermés, une expression de plénitude sur ses beaux traits, se figea dans une position d'adoration ultime : Agenouillé, la tête baissée et les mains jointes…

Les larmes aux yeux, Patrick assistait à ce spectacle répugnant et obscène d'un disciple de « Red John », meurtrier de sa famille, souiller le lieu où étaient mortes sa femme et son enfant.

Il faillit vomir quand il vit ce malade avoir un orgasme dans la chambre où demeuraient, vivaces encore, les dernières images de sa famille. Il voulut se relever et sauter sur cet homme pour l'étrangler mais les liens entravaient ses poings et ses pieds.

Soudain, il pâlit. Le psychopathe s'était ressaisi et s'approchait de lui.

Une lueur de désir malsain dans ses yeux verts et un demi-sourire de jubilation sur ses lèvres.

« -Quel plaisir et quelle jouissance ! Fit l'inconnu, en balançant Patrick sur le matelas près du dessin. Vous prendre juste ici, sous la signature de mon maitre et dans cette chambre ! Et vous trancher la gorge quand je jouirai, tout en regardant votre lumière s'éteindre dans vos yeux… »

Dégainant un canif de poche, il s'allongea sur Patrick et écartant les pans du peignoir de bain, il se mit à promener une langue râpeuse, humide et avide le long de la peau du cou de Jane.

Le mentaliste se débattit, ne faisant qu'exciter davantage son violeur et tenta de le mordre, provoquant des rires moqueurs de son agresseur.

Une main se faufila entre les cuisses de Patrick qui essayait de l'esquiver et des doigts se frayèrent un chemin pour aller…

Des coups de feu résonnèrent et le violeur s'écroula sur le corps du consultant qui demeura sans réaction.

Le visage éclaboussé de sang de son agresseur, Patrick resta figé, les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Patrick ! Appela une voix familière, inquiète. Ca va ? C'est moi, Patrick ! »

Le cadavre du psychopathe fut projeté sans ménagement sur le côté, libérant Patrick de son poids et de sa présence. Jane leva des yeux éperdus vers son sauveur et des sanglots silencieux, de gratitude et de soulagement, le secouèrent quand le consultant reconnut le visage de Walter.

Il se suspendit à son cou et pleura, longuement, ne pouvant dire un mot.

« -C'est fini, mon chéri. Rassura le milliardaire, en lui caressant le dos. C'est fini, mon amour. »

Bouleversé de voir si vulnérable, Walter souleva Patrick dans ses bras et le pressant contre lui, l'emmena ailleurs. Loin de cette chambre. Loin de cette maison.

« -Tu ne resteras plus une minute de plus dans cette maison. Décida le milliardaire, d'un ton laconique et déterminé. Tu vas emménager chez moi. Pas de « non », ok ? »

Patrick, désemparé, les larmes coulant toujours, donna son assentiment par un hochement de la tête.

Assis dans l'arrière de l'ambulance, une couverture sur les épaules, Patrick se laissa examiner et soigner par un ambulancier. Des gyrophares de voitures de police trouaient l'obscurité de la nuit et éclairaient l'agitation qui se faisait autour de la maison du consultant.

Lisbon et Walter discutaient avec un inspecteur et Van Pelt et Cho sortaient de la demeure.

« -Ca va, Jane ? Demanda Rigsby, avec sollicitude. Tu veux parler ? »

Le mentaliste secoua de la tête et sourit pour rassurer son collègue qui ne fut pas dupe.

« -N'hésite pas à m'appeler. Conseilla Rigsby, en pressant l'épaule de Patrick. De jour comme de nuit, d'accord ? Puis Cho et Van Pelt sont là aussi pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Touché par l'amitié de ses collègues et ces paroles, Jane ne sut que dire mais Rigsby, comprenant, lui donna une accolade amicale et virile et s'éloigna vers Lisbon.

Avisant Walter qui se dirigeait vers Jane, Risgby l'accosta et lui chuchota quelques mots, l'air sérieux.

Le milliardaire opina de la tête et reprit son chemin vers Patrick qui sourit faiblement :

« -Il n'aboie plus qu'il ne mord. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. »

Mais Walter, soucieux, ne sembla pas goûter la plaisanterie du mentaliste et répliqua, agacé :

« -J'ai l'impression qu'il a des vues sur toi. »

Un vrai sourire apparut sur le visage de Jane qui confia :

« -Non, détrompes-toi. Rigsby tient énormément à Cho. »

Walter digéra l'information, stoïque et dévisagea Patrick, préoccupé. Le blond avait repris un air distant et lointain et paraissait éviter son regard.

Le milliardaire perçut de la crainte chez le mentaliste qui le fixa. Dans l'expectative.

« -Tu me veux toujours, Walter ? Interrogea Patrick, hésitant. Je suis un véritable aimant à problème. Je ne peux pas te garantir la sécurité… »

Walter, les mains sur les hanches, fulminait intérieurement mais se maitrisa pour ne pas hurler :

« -La vie est une jungle permanente. Le danger peut être là où l'on ne le pense pas. La vraie sécurité est là, ici. »

Se taisant, il tapota, doucement, le front de Patrick et l'enlaça dans ses bras. Jane, ému et épuisé, s'abandonna dans l'étreinte pleine d'amour de Walter et chuchota :

« -Emmène-moi. Je veux être là où tu seras. C'est avec toi que je me sens en sécurité, Walter. »

Walter, ému par la confiance de Patrick et sa prière, pleurant et riant à la fois, heureux, déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur le front, le nez et les paupières du mentaliste, en promettant :

« -Je ne te quitterai pas, Patrick. Où tu seras, je serai. Quel que soient l'endroit et le moment. Je serai auprès de toi. »

Fin

Reviews ?


End file.
